First Reactions, Second Thoughts
by rae-muffin
Summary: Rory runs into a familiar face with her mom. Bad summary Trory rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

First Reactions, Second thoughts

So I know this is going to be a really bad story and the grammar is not correct but I'm just trying this out for now. If no one likes it I will be taking it off but for now I'll see how its goes. I own nothing though I wish I did.

XoX

Rory and Lorelai stumbled along the streets holding each other up while laughing over what tattoo Lorelai wanted to get herself this summer. Something to do with John Bender from one of their favorite brat pack movies, something that would remind her of her youth for a long time.

"Mom, seriously just get something plaid tattooed I'm sure Luke will enjoy discovering that!" Rory exclaimed watching the sudden look of delirious confusion flash over her mothers face.

"Why would look find a tattoo on my ass?" questioned the older Lorelai. Even though both girls knew that maybe the mention of Luke was hitting a little to close to home for Lorelai. She had suddenly come to realization that she was head over heals in love with Luke Danes their food supplier, their supplier of liquid oxygen.

As they reached the front of Lukes, Lorelai stopped short of the door as soon as she made eye contact with the owner himself, her heart started beating faster as she watched his gorgeous smile light up his face, the smile she loved seeing. Though this was definitely a secret Rory could not find out or the tremendous teasing she would receive for using corny lines.

Lorelai guided Rory through the door of the diner before she could comment on why her mother was outside analyzing her thoughts for so long and why she couldn't break eye contact with her father figure. They sat down at the counter and to their shock there were two mugs of their life support waiting for them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tristan drove soundlessly down the highway searching for that familiar turnoff to the small town of Stars Hollow. Praying he wouldn't run into Rory Gilmore literally the apple of his eye, the girl who left him wanting more. Even those dreaded words she said that day to Bean, "I hate him!" kept playing over and over in his mind. That day he swore he could hear his heart rip in two, he may have resorted to grade school tendencies when it came to getting her attention but could you really blame him she was the only girl he actually had to fight for.

He sighed as he looked in his rear view mirror at the lonely car seat that's centered in the middle of the back seat of his SUV. That car seat held many secrets that not many people knew about with the exception of his parents and granddad and younger sister Abby. That car seat was a reminder of what a prick he truly was but also a reminder of how he would never turn into his father. Excitement was bubbling inside of him as he saw the sign that read Welcome to Stars Hollow. He had been waiting since the Friday he had arrived back from North Carolina to see that car seat in his back seat occupied by a blue eyed blonde little boy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Anna scrambled around her house furiously trying to pack a bag for her 3-year-old son that would last him for a month. Her boyfriend Brent was chasing said 3-year-old around the living room trying to get him dressed. Jamie jumped on the couch dodging his mom's boyfriend's arms that came for him.

"Sweetie you need to wear more than a pair of jeans if you want to go see daddy!" Anna laughed at her young son who was giggling at the look on Brent's face.

Patience was wearing thin for Brent, its not that he disliked the young boy but at the end of the day Jamie would still be a productive of Anna with another man. And the thought of his lover with another man wasn't one he enjoyed envisioning.

"Okay mommy" cried Jamie as he jumped off the couch and ran for his room at the end of the hall.

Anna sighed she knew they were going to be late, even more so since Brent insisted they met Tristan outside of Hartford so no one he knew would see the interaction with her ex. Honestly she thought that he was acting rather petty and he needed to get over the fact she had a life before him but when it came to talking to Brent it was easier to just agree than get into a fight over nothing.

Finally everything was ready and their car was packed and they were on their was to the small town to meet Anna's ex, Jamie's father and Brent's competition.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorelai and Rory were just finishing up their usual meal and life support in a mug when a random silver SUV pulled into the spot in front of the diner. They watched as the blonde man just sat staring at his watch occasionally for about four minutes before he slid out of the car. To Rory he seemed familiar but she knew she didn't know anyone with very short blonde hair or anyone who muscles that defined. He was wearing camouflage cargo pants and a grey tank top, she watched as he walked towards the diner door as a cross around his neck was moving.

"Rory's checking out the new guy" Lorelai whispered jokingly to her daughter.

He opened the door and walked in and over to the other end of the counter, Luke walked out and asked him what he wanted, and it wasn't until he uttered the words "coffee please" did Rory relies who this man was. He was the Spawn of Satan, the boy that tortured her in high school well that is until he finally got himself kicked out of school and shipped off the military school in North Carolina.

"Mom!" Rory cried frantically.

"What child? Mommmies trying to get Lukey's attention away from the blonde man so she can get more coffee!" Lorelai whined.

"I know who that blonde man is though!" Rory thought getting to the point would be the most efficient.

"Really?" Lorelai cried excitedly.

And before Rory knew it her mom was calling to Tristan and asking him to come sit with them.

"Hey you, yeah blondey come sit with us!" Lorelai screamed while waving her mug in the air.

Turning to Luke who just mumbled under his breathe about the woman she waved her empty mug under his face.

"Luke it's empty!" she whined appalled.

"And what would you like me to do about that your majesty?" Luke asked sarcastically rolling his eyes at her, even though they both knew there was a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Why fill it diner man! I need something to drink while I listen to the lone wanderer's story" Lorelai answered straight-faced.

"Why I put up with you I don't know!" Luke mumbled as he filled her cup and walked away.

Lorelai smiled and turned to Tristan and motioned for him to have a seat on the stool next to her, he did as told and awkwardly positioned himself leaning against the counter.

"So what's your name?" Lorelai inquired.

"Tristan. Tristan Dugrey but I thought Rory would have mentioned that as she shrank in her seat when I walked in" he muttered bitterly.

"Wait your bible boy?" Lorelai laughed. Watching as Tristan stared into his coffee cup and Rory shifted nervously in her seat.

"I guess so," Tristan said.

"So what brings you to Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked innocently waiting for her answer.

Tristan turned and looked between Rory and her mother before he swallowed the last of his coffee, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and threw a couple of dollars on the counter, he put his wallet away and answered.

"Waiting for someone important." Was all he said before walking away without a goodbye uttered from his mouth.

"Well he was cheery" Lorelai mentioned to her still silent daughter.

"Yeah well when he left him and I weren't on very good terms, I think the words yelled through the school was "I hate him" I think I was trying to convince dean to stay but I guess I also hoped Tristan would wait so I could explain but he just stormed off a little more than upset" Rory explained to her mother.

"Hmmm, maybe you could have mentioned this um like last year" Loreali feigned shock at her daughter.

"Yeah it was a touchy subject I just really didn't want to get into it again" Rory told her mom hoping she would just drop it for now.

"Alright kid I know that look I'll leave it for now but lets go" Lorelai suggested getting her daughters mind off of it.

"Sure, movie marathon?" Rory questioned as they stood up gathering their things as they wandered toward the exit.

"Alright I'll get the food you get the movies!" Lorelai cried excitedly running down the steps of the diner.

Rory laughed and walked towards the video store, but the laughter stopped as she walked past the silver SUV. She looked inside in time to see Tristan's eyes meeting hers. She blinked and turned her attention to the sidewalk and she walked the few feet to the video store.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Read and Review and please be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

First Reactions, Second Thoughts

Trory

Rated T for later chapters

And still a work in progress

Chapter 2

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brent pulled the car to a stop behind the familiar silver car, he sighed just wishing he didn't have to be here. He loved Anna and Jamie but Anna will always have a place for Tristan in her heart he was the father of her child and no one could forget that. Anna was a beautiful young women with bronze skin and long brown hair just waiting to be touched, everyday Brent thought about how lucky he was that Tristan and Anna were only a fling because if they were more he would have never had a chance with this woman.

Anna opened the door and slid out of the car and went to open the back door to get Jamie out of the backseat. She had just put Jamie down when he went running down the sidewalk towards his fathers waiting arms.

"Daddy!" Jamie cried excitedly his blonde curls shaking while he ran.

"Hey Bub" Tristan smiled wrapping his son in his arms.

"I really missed you daddy, but mommy said I get to spend the summer with you!" Jamie cheered excitedly.

"Yeah Jamie you get to spend the summer with me, and I missed you more than you know Bub" Tristan answered truthfully.

Tristan stood up with Jamie wrapped around one side of his stomach as he grabbed the bag out of Brent's hand and put it over his shoulder. He nodded at both of them and slowly opened the trunk of the SUV and put the bag away.

"Anna, Brent" Tristan muttered.

"Hey Tristan, I'm glad your back from North Carolina" Anna answered politely.

"Me too" Tristan answered while looking down at the boy in his arms.

"Honey we need to go if were going to make it back to Hartford for our reservations" Brent stated in discomfort.

"Your right sweetie" Anna agreed.

"Be good for your Dad Jamie and mommy loves you and she'll miss you. But you can call me anytime you want sweet pea" Anna said while hugging her son and kissing his head.

"I love you to mommy, I'll miss you too" Jamie stated squeezing his mom tightly.

Anna handed Jamie back to Tristan and waved as she and Brent got in their car, Tristan and Jamie waved as the car drove off.

"So you hungry Bub?" Tristan asked his son.

"Yeah" Jamie added simply.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rory met her mom at home as she put the movies down on the coffee table.

"Rory I'm hungry again and were out of coffee" Lorelai whined.

"Okay lets go back to the Luke's, but we all know you just want to flirt with him" Rory smiled innocently at her mother's shocked face.

"I'm.. I'm not commenting" Lorelai said as she and Rory walk out of the door of the crap shack.

They bantered all the way to the diner they both stopped short when they saw the SUV was still there. They entered the diner and sat down at the counter again. Rory let it slide that her mother sat them four seats over from Tristan and a young boy.

Luke sat two plates in front of Tristan and Jamie and then wandered over to Rory and Lorelai. He was about to open his mouth when they heard something fall. Turning they saw a plastic cup lying empty on the ground and apple juice spilled on the floor.

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to please don't spank me like Mr. Brent, I'm sorry daddy!" Jamie wailed.

"Oh Bub no ones mad, daddy's not mad at you and you know daddy would never hit you" Tristan said as he grabbed Jamie in a hug and rocked him till the young boy quieted down.

Luke had grabbed a mop and quickly cleaned up the mess and picked up the cup and put it in the sink in the kitchen. He pulled out another glass and sat it in front of Jamie's plate. Tristan nodded his thanks as he sat Jamie down on the stool next to him.

"Um excuse me is there a phone I can use its really important I wouldn't ask but my phones dead" Tristan asked rage was shown on his face.

"Sure kid its right there don't worry I'll keep an eye on your boy" Luke stated feeling remorse for the young man.

"Thanks, Jamie daddy's gunna use the phone right there okay so eat your lunch Bub and then we can leave" Tristan stated ruffling the young boys hair as he walked toward the phone.

Luke stood across from Jamie at the counter and smiled as the young boy gobbled his food down clearly feeling better.

"What's your name little man?" Luke inquired.

"My names Jamie what's your?" he asked shyly.

"My names Luke" Luke answered the young child.

"Really? I have a friend name Luke, he goes to daycare with me" Jamie stated happily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tristan picked up the phone and furiously dialed Anna's cell phone number, impatiently waiting for her to answer it.

"Hello" Anna answered.

"What the hell do you think your doing letting your boyfriend hit my son like that Anna?" Tristan cried angrily.

"What are you talking about Tristan?" Anna asked confused.

"Jamie dropped his cup of juice on the ground of the diner were at and started bawling his eyes out pleaded for me not to spank him like Mr. Brent did!" Tristan cried as his face flashed a dangerous colour of red.

"Tristan I don't know what your talking about Brent would never lay a hand on Jamie, anyways I have to go I'm in a restaurant" Anna said quickly before she went to hang up her phone.

"No Anna this isn't over don't hang up this phone" Tristan cried infuriated.

He slammed the phone back on the hook muttering to himself. He rubbed his face with his hand like he was trying to get rid of the image of his son pleading him not to hit him.

He stalked back over to his stool and sat with Jamie. He fiend shock when he saw his son had pie and he didn't.

"Hey Bub where'd you get the pie from?" Tristan asked jokingly.

"From Luke Daddy" Jamie asked with a smile on his face.

"Does Daddy get a bite of that pie?" Tristan asked comically trying to put the forkful of pie in his mouth.

Jamie nodded laughing putting the food in his dad's mouth. When the pie was all gone Tristan grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and put down a twenty on the counter. He helped Jamie off the stool and grabbed his tiny hand in his before waving goodbye to Luke.

"Bye Mr. Luke!" Jamie cried waving to the man as he walked backwards towards the door.

"Bye Jamie" Luke laughed waving goodbye to the little boy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rory and Lorelai looked at each other with shock when they saw what happened when the boy spilt his drink but what got Rory more was the fact that Tristan Dugrey had a son.

"What kind of mother lets someone hit their child" Lorelai fumed.

"Mom I know but obviously Tristan is taking care of it" Rory stated calmly.

"I didn't know anyone else from Hartford had a teen pregnancy"Loerlai said stunned, by this resent discovery.

"OH GOD MOM LOOK" Rory cried pointing outside just in time to see Dean run and push Tristan to the ground, which sent Jamie flying into the cement sidewalk.

They rushed outside as they watched Tristan pick up a wailing Jamie; he rocked the young boy trying to calm him down whispering soothing messages to him.

"Oh Bub your okay it's alright it was just a little fall, hey calm down big guy slow down your breathing for daddy" Tristan instructed soothingly.

"Dean what is your problem! Why would you do that?" Rory screamed shocked by her boyfriend's behavior.

"I didn't know he had a kid with him if I knew I wouldn't have done that" Dean tried to reason.

"Dean you shouldn't have done it in the first place let alone if there was a child with Tristan or not" Lorelai stated not pleased with the boy.

"Dean we need to talk let's go" Rory stated grabbing his arm and pulling him towards a bench.

Lorelai turned to Tristan who was finally getting Jamie to calm down some. She walked over and started rubbing the little boys back while giving Tristan a sympathetic look.

"Let me see him I am the master of clumsy kid falls, even though this had something to do with a donkey" Lorelai stated jokingly.

"Hey Bub my friend Lorelai is gunna carry you for a second okay" Tristan said looking at the little boy.

"Okay Daddy" was Jamie's quiet reply.

Lorelai grabbed Jamie and sat him on the hood of Tristan's SUV she started looking for scrapes or any site of blood.

"Jamie does anything hurt?" Loreali asked in her motherly voice.

"My elbow" Jamie said showing her his scratch.

"Do I have to cut it off or will it be okay?" She asked teasingly.

"It'll be okay after a kiss" he stated giggling.

Lorelai smiled and gave his elbow and little kiss and pretended to bite his elbow. Jamie started laughing and squirming.

"I think you'll be fine little man but I think some ice cream might do the trick, what do you say dad do you think he deserves a second dessert after that trip?" Loreali asked looking at Tristan.

"I think just this once wont kill him," Tristan stated laughing at Jamie who was giving him the puppy eyes.

"Yay come on Jamie" Lorelai said lifting him off the car and grabbing his hand waiting for him to grab Tristan's hand and they were on in search of the ice cream shop.

Read and Review be nice please!

Cathy-Rae


	3. Chapter 3

First Reactions, Second Thoughts

Shout out to patto85 my first reviewer thanks for the love! I hope this enough Trory to hold you over till my next update!

So I know it was a little rushed but oh well!

Chapter 3

XxXxXxX

"Dean I can't believe you would do that" Rory said shaking her head at him.

"What were you thinking bringing that in my town Rory" Dean said flinging his arms around.

"Dean I didn't bring him here I barely even talked to him, but this jealousy is scaring me I didn't do anything wrong" Rory said.

"I'm sorry Rory I really don't want to scare you but I don't trust him all he wants is to get in your pants" Dean said remorsefully.

"Dean I think until you can get your jealousy intact we need a break call me when you and your jealousy break up" Rory stated angrily.

"No Rory I'm sorry baby don't leave come back" Dean said knowing it was a useless attempt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rory wandered around till she spotted her mom in a store what surprised her more was that her mom was in the ice cream shop with Tristan and Jamie. She shrugged it off and entered the store and walked over to the booth they were sitting at.

"Hey guys" Rory said sadly.

"Hey sweetie what happened?" Lorelai asked becoming overly motherly again.

"I dumped him I mean mom he accused me dry humping with my cousin that's just wrong and then he tried to pass it off as well isn't he your second cousin that's okay in some places Rory he likes you" Rory said in a fake masculine voice.

"Are you serious? That's wrong on soo many levels" Tristan stated.

"Tell me about I nearly died laughing when he accused me of that" Rory said glad the tension was going away.

"I guess introductions should be made Rory this is Jamie my son, Jamie this is Daddy's friend Rory" Tristan said motioning to the other person.

"Hi Miss Rory" Jamie said while eating his ice cream Sunday.

"Hi Jamie" Rory said smiling at the young child.

"Daddy can Miss Lorelai and Miss Rory come to the zoo with us tomorrow?" Jamie asked with the puppy dog eyes he had perfected.

"Awe Jamie don't use the eyes please" Tristan said knowing he'd get suckered into anything.

"Please come with us Miss Lorelai, Miss Rory" Jamie said turning to them.

"I guess Jamie got his looks from his father" Lorelai said laughing.

"Sure Jamie but only if it's okay with your Daddy" Rory said laughing.

"Daddy wont mind Mr. Brent said that he's playing for the other team but mommy says he's lonely cause Daddy went to school with other guys and no girls" Jamie said innocently.

Tristan choked on his ice cream with what his son said. His reaction made Lorelai and Rory laugh really hard.

"Jamie don't listen to Brent when he talk about Daddy okay he doesn't like Daddy so he makes up lies" Tristan said still in shock.

"Why doesn't Mr. Brent like you daddy?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Because I'm your daddy and he isn't Jamie he wants to be your Daddy too" Tristan tried to explain as easily as he could.

"Okay Daddy" Jamie said happy with that answer and went back to eating his food.

Tristan sighed in relief he was glad he didn't have to explain more to Jamie or to Lorelai and Rory.

"I'm just happy he didn't ask what playing for the other team meant" Tristan half laughed and half cringed whispering to Lorelai and Rory.

They laughed and shook their heads at Tristan.

"Come on Bub we have to get home soon, get you unpacked and get dinner started I'm thinking lots of veggies little man" Tristan stated stretching his arms above his head.

"But Daddy you never said if Miss Rory or Miss Lorelai could come with us tomorrow to the zoo!" Jamie said practically jumping off the seat for his dad's attention.

"Oh right! You guys are more than welcome to come with us tomorrow" Tristan said gesturing to himself and Jamie.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Lorelai asked him.

"Yeah we'll be back at 10 for breakfast at Luke's" Tristan stated smiling.

"Yay I can't wait till tomorrow!" Jamie practically screamed pumping his arms in the air.

"Come on we'll walk you guys to your car" Lorelai said laughing at the young child.

Lorelai grabbed Jamie off the seat and put him on the ground and grabbing his hand they walked out the door with Tristan and Rory behind them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I know this has been awkward but do you think we could put high school behind us Rory? I know I was a complete jerk and I always gave you a hard time but you were the only one that saw me and didn't see money, you didn't fall over in greed and I guess that's why I always tried to get your attention" Tristan said quickly slightly closing his eyes waiting for a sharp reply.

"I guess I understood where you were coming from you didn't really have that love and friendship with your parents and you watched the way your family treated people so you copied them. And yes we can put high school behind us as long you know I never did hate you Tristan I was just that no matter how hard I tried all you socialites had it better and you all seemed to rub that in my face somehow, but looking at you now I know you've changed and I like the new you well I guess not the new you cause I'm pretty sure that was the real you the whole time but you always used this persona and…"Rory mumbled surprised when Tristan kissed her.

"Sorry but I had to make you stop talking some how" Tristan said justifying the shocked look on her face.

"Oh um sorry when I'm nervous I ramble" Rory said blushing.

"I know you do it's also one of the reason's I liked you when we were younger and one of the reason's I still like you Ror, look I know its sudden but with a kid you don't get very many chances to chase the one you like" Tristan shrugged trying to drop his nervousness.

"You like me?" Rory asked blushing again.

"Yeah I do uh the question is uh do you like me?" Tristan asked stuttering over his words.

"I guys you'll just have to wait and see Mr. Tour guide" Rory said smiling as she bit the corner of her lip.

"And you called me the spawn of Satan" Tristan stated chuckling.

"But I better get that answer tomorrow Miss Gilmore or I seriously won't hold back on the grade school tactics" Tristan stated while playfully pulling on a piece of her hair.

Neither one realized they had been in front of the car for the last 7 minutes while Lorelai and Jamie watched them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Miss Lorelai I think my daddy like Miss Rory" Jamie said looking up at her.

"I think so too little man" Lorelai smiled knowing tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.


	4. Chapter 4

First Reactions, Second Thoughts

Hey guys thanks for the reviews

I know its not very long but it's all I could get. I'm sick so I decided to write a little more tonight.

Chapter four.

XxXxXxX

"Daddy I really like miss Rory!" Jamie said in his car seat.

"I know Bub you've told me five times now" Tristan said laughing.

"Is she your girlfriend Daddy?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Not yet Bub" Tristan stated praying today went well.

They were just about to enter Stars Hollow it was about 10 and they were all meeting at Luke's for breakfast before heading to the zoo. Tristan had to laugh because he was more excited about today then Jamie was. That all depend on whether Rory say's yes or no, this answer had been haunting his dreams all night.

Parking in the same spot as the day before he grabbed Jamie and walked into the diner. Grabbing a table instead of the counter so Tristan wouldn't have to keep a very close eye on Jamie.

"Hey guys what can I get ya?" Luke asked smiling at the younger man and his son.

"Hi Mr. Luke!" Jamie cried excitedly.

"Hey Luke can I get a coffee and he'll have some pancakes" Tristan stated.

"Sure you don't want anything else?" Luke asked.

"Jamie won't eat all his food so I'll eat whatever's left" Tristan explained.

"Alright then, it'll be done in a minute, oh hey orange juice for Jamie okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah thanks I completely forgot it's been a long night," Tristan said.

"Yeah Gilmore girl's can have that affect on you" Luke said smiling knowingly.

Tristan shook his head slightly laughing.

"But Luke at least I did something about that, what's your excuse?" Tristan asked giving him a sharp look.

"Fear she knows everything about kid and I know everything about in relationship's you learn about the other and to her she wouldn't see the point" Luke said sadly.

"So what your saying is you want to be like that chick from 50 first dates, you want to relearn everything about her everyday just to prove to her you want her that much?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah kid I do" Luke said honestly.

"I may not know Lorelai that well but by the way she looks at you I'd say she's hiding some secrets just for you, the problem is if you don't hurry up she'll forget she even kept anything from you" Tristan stated honestly.

"You're a good man Tristan treat my little girl right" Luke said before walking away.

"I learned from my mistakes and a year and a half away from her was punishment enough" Tristan muttered to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rory And Lorelai hurried down the road speed walking Not running because that was against the Gilmore rules. The night before was a whole lot of Lorelai teasing Rory about her and Tristan. They spent most of the night talking about Rory and her answer she would be giving Tristan today.

"Mom we are soo late!" Rory cried.

"Lover boy will be there trust me!" Lorelai said in a singsong voice.

"Sure mom I'll believe you" Rory said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Hey missy I gave you life and I give myself full permission to take it away before you get to see lover boy" Lorelai said trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay I'm going a bit over board gotcha" Rory said laughing at her self.

Finally they had reached the diner door they stumbled through the door and hurried over to the table. For some reason they both kissed Jamie on the head and sat down. Jamie didn't seem shocked by it either.

"Hi Miss Lorelai Hi Miss Rory!" Jamie said looking up at them.

"Hey sweet pea" Rory said looking at him, they had gotten close yesterday at the ice cream shop.

"Hey little man were you good for your Daddy last night?" Lorelai asked sweetly.

"I was a very good boy, will you walk with me today Miss Rory?" Jamie questioned her with big blue eyes.

"Sure sweetie" Rory said smiling.

Lorelai watched Tristan's reaction as between Rory and his son; his eyes would light up when Rory would answer him. Rory actually cared about what Jamie said and was generously interested in it, not like the other girls who would just nod their head at him.

"Hey Luke can I get some coffee over here?" Lorelai said sweetly batting her eyelashes a couple of times.

"I'll be there in a minute Lore just hold on a second," Luke said.

Read and Review!

Cathy-Rae


	5. Chapter 5

First Reaction, Second Thoughts

There I hope that can hold you guys over till my next update and no I was just being cruel by not adding this with chap 4. :D

Anyways hope you guys like it.

Chap 5

XxXxXxXxX

They were all gathered in Tristan's car leaving Star's Hollow. Tristan and Rory could hear the slight whispering coming from Lorelai and Jamie in the back seat. Tristan looked over at Rory, she looked so relaxed her guard was down and that didn't happen around him ever!

"What are you thinking about Miss Gilmore?" Tristan asked curiously.

"Nothing important Mr. Dugrey" Rory said smiling reaching for his hand.

In the 'words' of Taylor Swift "He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel the other on my heart" those lyrics hit a little close to home for Rory and for once she took comfort than she didn't want to run. Run from this man or this relationship if she could even call it that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Miss Lorelai" Jamie said.

"Yeah Jamie?" lorelai asked the younger child.

"Can I call you nanny?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Sure Jamie I'd like that" Lorelai smiled at the boy hopefully a boy she would get to know better.

"Really? Cool" Jamie said.

"So what do you want to see first?" Lorelai asked.

"I got up really early and made a list all by my self" Jamie said proudly.

"Did you?" Lorelai asked sounding excited for the child's amusement.

"Yeah look," He said handing her the picture with all the animals he wanted to see in order from most important to least importance.

"Wow good job little man!" Lorelai said staring at the picture. It reminded her of Rory, she had done the same thing the day they went to the zoo for the first time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They had parked and gotten out Tristan had paid for all of them to enter, even with the Gilmore girls protesting he still did. Rory and Jamie were holding hands while Rory was looking at Jamie's list. Now all she had to do was figure out a way to tell Tristan her answer.

She walked over to Tristan and stood right there and she could tell he was expecting something then she closed her mouth and took a step back she picked Jamie up and put him on her hip and started walking then she turned around to tell him something.

"It's killing you isn't it?" Rory asked knowing the answer.

"Brutally" He said smiling at her.

"Too bad" she said smiling wickedly as she walked off with his son wrapped up in her arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"She's good isn't she?" Lorelai asked smiling.

"Oh yeah she's good, I guess I have you to blame for that right?" Tristan said rubbing his face before turning and looking at her.

"Guilty as charged sweetie" Lorelai said laughing as she went after her daughter and her little man.

Tristan absentmindedly followed not really paying attention praying this day would have a happy ending. He jogged to catch up to Lorelai they stayed silent as Rory put Jamie on a rock so he could see the ducks in their pond, he was leaned back against her chest and eye level with her.

He turned and looked at Lorelai and started waving furiously.

"Nanny! Hurry their really funny" Jamie said laughing.

"Okay little man" Lorelai said to the child.

"Nanny?" Tristan asked quizzically.

"That's okay right?" Lorelai asked quickly.

"I'm fine with it I've just never seen him warm up to people so fast," Tristan said.

"That's because he knows he can trust us Tristan now take some advice from your son and relax and have fun today" Lorelau said knowingly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was close to 4 o'clock when they were getting ready to leave Jamie was out cold in Lorelai's arms everyone was tired chasing him around that day, but no one could say it wasn't a fun outing.

"Hey Tristan give me your key's I'll take him to the car while you two talk" Lorelai said sweetly.

"Here and thanks" Tristan said handing her the keys before turning back to Rory.

Lorelai walked off leaving the two to talk something they had needed to be done all day.

"This is killing me Ror I have to know" Tristan said honestly letting a long breathe out.

"I just like watching you squirm like that" Rory said laughing evilly.

"This is revenge from high school isn't it?" Tristan asked nervously.

"God no Tristan I'm not that evil I just didn't want you to jump me in front of Jamie and my mother" Rory said trying to keep her laughing to a minimum.

"So that's a yes you like?" Tristan asked rather quickly.

"I guess what I'm saying is yes I do like you Tristan that and you better not scrimp on our first date" Rory said laughing.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that" Tristan said leaning down and pulling her into a kiss.

Rory smiled against his lips she had waited for this too maybe not as long but still her patience had run thin as well. Wrapping her arms around him, Tristan took that as a sign and deepened their kiss completely forgetting they were in a zoo surrounded by parents with their children. When breathing was a problem they both slowly pulled back, heat rushed to Rory's face and Tristan chuckled.

"Some thing's never change Mary" Tristan whispered laughing.

"Come on Bible boy before we corrupt any young children" Rory said smiling trying to control the blush that was still visible on her cheeks.

Read and Review!

Cathy-Rae


	6. Chapter 6 an

Okay guys so I know I haven't updated in while and I'm sorry but they way I'm going to continue this some you might not like but I'm hoping you do like it. I'm going to start this with a 6 months later thing and see how it goes and if it doesn't work I'll go back and restart it from here. Tell me what you think and if you understand what I'm saying at all.

Thanks Guys

Cathy-Rae


	7. Chapter 7 6 months later

First Reaction, Second Thoughts

Trory

Chapter 7

Rated T for later chapters

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

6 months later……

"Mommy guess what!" Jamie cried running through the yale daily news.

"What baby?" Rory said bending down to scoop him up in her arms.

"Daddy got me a library card today!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Really that's great baby will have to go next week and gets some books" Rory said putting Jamie back down.

"Really cool" Jamie said smiling widely.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tristan was smiling as he walked into the door he saw Rory pick up his son. He had custody of Jamie know Brent convinced Anna that Jamie would be better off living with Tristan so she signed the papers without a fight. Tristan couldn't understand as soon as she signed the papers her and Brent just took off and left without even thinking of Jamie. It was for the best for the last three months Jamie had been calling Rory mom and he still referred to Lorelai as nanny. And to make things even better Rory was moving into Tristan and Jamie's apartment.

"Hey baby" Tristan said walking over and kissing her quickly.

"Hey sounds like you guys had a good day," Rory said smiling.

"We did didn't we bud" Tristan said ruffling Jamie's hair.

"Yeah! But mommy when are you coming home?" Jamie asked.

"Well baby I'm still staying at nanny's but on Friday I'll be home okay" Rory tried to explain.

"Oh okay" Jamie said looking down slightly.

"Hey baby mommy has to take something somewhere but then mommies down and we can go get ice cream just you and I and then tonight you daddy and I can all have dinner together" Rory said knowing Jamie was missing her a lot lately.

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah Bub daddy has to go to the bank and run some errands anyways" Tristan said knowing Jamie needed this time.

"Okay bye daddy" Jamie said hugging Tristan goodbye.

"Bye Bub, Bye Mary" Tristan said kissing Rory's forehead.

"Bye I'll call you when were done okay," Rory said waving as he walked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rory was holding a folder in one hand and was holding Jamie's hand walking through the halls as Jamie talked about his day to Rory.

"Hey baby hold this for mommy while I do your jacket up okay" Rory said bending down and handing over the folder to Jamie.

"Okay mommy" Jamie said holding onto the folder.

"Okay lets go drop this off with aunt Paris and then we can go get ice cream" Rory said smiling at Jamie.

"Okay!" Jamie cried excitedly.

Rory laughed as they walked outside towards the dining hall to give her article to Paris so she could go over it, and give it to Doyle.

They reached the door and opened it and walked in Jamie spotted Paris right away and took off in her direction.

"Aunty Paris" Jamie cried running towards her.

"Hey their Jamie" Paris said hugging him tightly.

"I missed you!" Jamie said.

"I missed you to sweet pea" Paris said letting her soft side out for Jamie and Jamie only.

"What are you doing today?" Paris asked.

"Mommy and I are going on a date" Jamie Exclaimed happily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Who's this Paris?" Logan asked snidely.

"This is my nephew Jamie, Jamie this is Logan and Finn" Paris said gesturing to each person.

"Hi" Jamie said shyly.

"Jamie what did mommy say about running away from her" Rory said coming towards the table.

"Sorry mommy I was just excited to see aunty Paris" Jamie said innocently plastering the puppy dogface Tristan taught him on his face.

"Okay but remind me to yell at daddy tonight for teaching you that look" Rory said giving into Jamie.

"Hey Rory" Logan said.

"Oh um Hi Logan" Rory said awkwardly.

"So you have a son?" Logan asked curiously.

"Yes I do, and I only came to drop off this folder for you Paris" Rory said changing the subject.

"Oh thanks Ror" Paris said confused.

"Come on baby its time for ice cream" Rory said grabbing Jamie's hand after she handed Paris the folder.

"Okay mommy, Bye Aunty Paris, Bye Mr. Logan Bye Mr. Finn" Jamie said politely.

Sorry for taking so long updating guys I have exams right now so I'll probably update in the next couple of days,

Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

First Reactions, Second Thoughts

Chapter 8

Trory

Rated T for later chapters

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Logan leave her alone," Paris snapped.

"Why not, and since when has she had a kid?" Logan snapped back.

"Jamie is her boyfriends son but in the last 6 months he's as much Tristan as he is Rory and I know you leave it alone" Paris answered quickly.

"Whatever you say Paris" Logan said as he walked off in the direction Rory and Jamie went in.

"That guy isn't going to know what hit him when Tristan finds out about this" Paris mumbled watching Finn scurry off after Logan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mommy can I have chocolate please?" Jamie asked from inside the ice cream parlor.

"Sure baby why don't you go sit down and I'll bring it over" Rory said looking down at him.

Jamie walked off happily towards a booth he liked and sat down waiting patiently for his ice cream. He looked up and he saw the two guys walk in that were sitting with Paris earlier.

"Hi Jamie right?" Logan asked.

Jamie just nodded his head not sure what to do.

"I go to school with your mom we work on the paper together" Logan said.

"Aunty Paris and Uncle Doyle's paper?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Yup that's the one" Logan said smiling.

"Here baby," Rory said walking over to the table with out looking up.

"Hey Ace" Logan said smoothly.

"Oh Logan, hey Finn" Rory said setting the ice cream down on the table.

"Can we join you?" Logan inquired.

"I guess it was only supposed to be me and Jamie but it doesn't matter now does it" Rory said somewhat sarcastically

"Come on Mate, lets just leave their trying to have a family moment" Finn tried to convince Logan.

"If it's a family moment where's daddy dearest" Logan said snidely.

"At the bank paying the bills if you must know" Rory said through clenched teeth.

"Mommy I think I would like to leave, daddy said if someone was scaring me to leave with an adult right?" Jamie half said and half asked.

"Yeah baby daddy says that" Rory said picking up Jamie's coat and zipping it up for him.

"Bye Mr. Finn" Jamie said politely.

"Bye Little mate" Finn said waving at him.

"Hey Jamie why don't you go get a napkin for the ice cream okay" Rory said.

"Okay" Jamie said walking away.

"Logan I don't like you and I don't want you near me or my son got it" Rory said in a low harsh voice neither Logan or Finn had heard her use before.

"Ace come on…" Logan started to say.

"Finn your welcome to come over on Saturday for a house warming party I'll give you and only you directions" Rory said smiling good-bye at Finn.

"Well that was rather rude of her" Logan said arrogantly.

"Mate you just practically stalked her and you scared her son, if I was Rory I would have gone all mama bear on you too" Finn said ashamed to be near Logan at this moment.

"I did not stalk her and she invited us to sit" Logan said dumbly.

"No Logan she was being polite, but she didn't want you there" Finn said harshly turning around and walking away frustrated.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Which were you looking at sir?" A saleswoman asked.

"That one, its simple but beautiful and perfect for Rory" Tristan said.

"I'll wrap it up for you sir" She said pulling the jewelry container off the shelf.

"Thank you" Tristan said pulling out his credit card.

She took the card and then handed the card and the small jewelry box over to him.

"I hope your Fiancé likes it sir," the saleswoman said smiling.

"I do too," Tristan said smiling as he walked out of the store.

XxXxXxX

Hope you guys like it so far!

Read and Review

Cathy-Rae


	9. Chapter 9

First Reactions, Second Thoughts

Chapter 9

Trory

Rated T for later Chapters

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rory and Jamie walked through the doors of the apartment and over to the kitchen, Rory grabbed a juice box from the fridge for Jamie and put her keys the mail on the counter.

"Baby Logan isn't going to bug us again okay" Rory said convincingly.

"I know mommy I only wanted to leave because you looked sad," Jamie said walking over to her and giving her a hug before he walked into the living room.

"He never seizes to amaze me" Rory mumbled watching his small form walk out of the room.

"Hey Mary! Where are you?" Tristan called from the front door.

"Kitchen baby" Rory called back.

"I got Chinese but Rory do me a favor stay over tonight please" Tristan said walking over to her with the puppy dogface making its presence on his features.

"Okay baby but why?" Rory asked curiously.

"Just trust me and don't ask questions" Tristan mumbled into her neck as he planted light kiss's along her neck to her jaw.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'll put him to bed you do the dishes" Rory said picking up Jamie and carrying him into his room.

"Sure leave me with the dishes" Tristan grumbled laughing at Rory as she left.

Rory put Jamie down on his Cars Sheet's and pulled the blanket over him, she kissed his forehead and plugged in his Scooby doo night light, before walking towards the door.

"Night mommy, love you" Jamie mumbled rolling over.

"Night baby I love you too" Rory said smiling as she closed his door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was after midnight when Tristan finally got the courage to do what he'd been planning for a while; he slid the simple engagement ring on her wedding finger while she slept in his arms he started kissing her neck till she started to stir and then he finally whispered in her ear.

"Marry me?" Tristan whispered sweetly in her ear.

"What?" Rory asked dumbly still half asleep.

"Marry me?" He gestured down to the ring on her finger.

"Yes" Rory said leaning towards him while he grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you Mary" Tristan mumbled between kiss's.

"I love you to Tris, so much" Rory said relaxing into his arms.

"Mmm as much as I want to continue kissing you, you have school in the morning" Tristan mumbled before pulling Rory and himself into a lying position on the bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rory had already talked to her mother first thing in the morning, Lorelei has screamed and then squealed until she asked if Rory was pregnant, Rory then laughed and said no before she had to leave for school. She presumed by know the whole town would know but she was practically skipping towards Yale daily news, she couldn't wait to tell Paris.

"Hey Paris I got something to show you" Rory said hiding her smile.

"What is it now?" Paris asked moodily, until she looked straight at Rory's hand more precisely the beautiful engagement ring.

"Finally!" Paris screamed hugging Rory tightly.

"What is it?" Doyle cried running over to them frantically.

"Tristan finally asked Rory to marry him" Paris cried excitedly.

"Well it's about time the man was whipped since the beginning" Doyle muttered while giving Rory a hug.

"Congrats Rory we are so happy for you" Paris said.

"Reporter girl does this mean I can no longer hit on you" Finn asked with a pout.

"Yes Finn that means you can no longer hit on me" Rory said accepting the hug he gave her.

"Too bad, but congratulations Rory" Finn said truthfully.

"Thanks but I've got to guys I only stopped by to share the news oh and Paris can you give the info to Finn about he house warming on Saturday thanks bye" Rory said while she practically ran out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well that's the last of it babe you are officially moved out of my house and into your own with your boyfriend and step son and I'm all alone now" Lorelai said starting to tear up.

"Mom I love you don't cry you have Luke and we'll come and visit when we can" Rory said hugging her mom.

"Promise?" Lorelai asked sniffling.

"I promise" Rory said honestly to her mom.

"Okay I guess I'll go and leave you here with you fiancé and son" Lorelai said going for one more hug before walking to the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow mom" Rory said smiling.

"I know" Lorelai said glumly leaving the apartment.

Rory laughed watching her mother leave she turned around and faced her apartment, it finally became real, she was living with her fiancé and her 'son' and she was the happiest she'd ever been.

"It's finally happening" Rory said.

She felt arms wrap around her waist from behind she felt Tristan's hot breath on her neck while he whispered.

"What is?" Tristan asked quietly.

" My happy ending" Rory said smiling as she relaxed in to his arms.

"It's only the beginning Mary, only the beginning" Tristan said in her ears.

XxXxXxXxX

Hope this holds you over for a while!

Cathy-Rae

Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

First Reactions, Second Thoughts

Chapter 10

Trory

Rated T for later chapters

Ok say later it's kinda of like a slash with one tree hill some of the same characters and plot like Tristan is Lucas just different name and Dan and Karen are still his parents just Dan has a Different last name you'll see when we get there.

XxXxXxXxX

"Tristan can you get Jamie dressed please!" Rory cried as she ran around the apartment.

"Sure Mare" Tristan said scooping up a pajama clad 3 year old in his arms.

"NO I don't wanna get dressed," Jamie said laughing.

"Too bad bub but Nanny and Papa Luke and aunty Paris and Finn and uncle Jess and grandma and Uncle Nathan and Aunty Hailey are goin' be here real soon" Tristan said walking into Jamie's bedroom.

Tristan chased Jamie (now in proper clothes) out of his bedroom and towards the door to reveal Nathan and Hailey.

"Aunty Hailey! Uncle Nathan!" Jamie cried excitedly.

"Hey lil man how you doin?" Nathan asked throwing Jamie over his shoulder and walking into the living room.

"I'm good!" Jamie cried as he was tossed lightly on the couch.

"Rory Gilmore get your butt out here and show me this ring!" Hailey screamed.

Hailey and Rory had become like best friends in the last six months, Hailey, Rory, Lorelai and Karen and Deb had all become quite close.

"I'm coming sheesh" Rory said running into the living room.

"Oh my god its sooo pretty!" Hailey cried holding Rory's hand in front of her face.

"Hailes remember were already married and you already have a pretty ring" Nathan said teasingly.

"I know but that was such a long time ago the thrill of marriage is over for me no I can live through Rory's happiness" Hailey sighed leaning her head against Rory's while Rory laughed.

"I'll get it" Tristan said thankful the doorbell had just rang again.

Soon there was a house full of people everyone was congratulating Rory and Tristan on the apartment and for getting engaged, spoiling Jamie with presents and eating too much food.

Rory ran to the door to answer it not knowing whom it would be since everyone was already there. She pulled open and the door and she was not pleases with who it was.

"What do you want Logan" Rory said irritably.

"Is that any way to treat a guest Ace" Logan said laughing.

"No but considering you weren't invited you aren't a guest" Rory said trying to close the door.

"Tsk tsk Miss Gilmore" Logan said as he pushed the door open and walked in.

"Hey everybody!" Logan said arrogantly.

"Logan what are you doing here you weren't invited!" Finn said shocked he would stoop this low to try and get and engaged woman's attention.

"Ace invited me right Ace" Logan said looking at Rory.

"No Logan I didn't invite you actually I tried to close the door on your but you pushed passed me and into my home" Rory said furiously.

"Logan its time to leave come on" Finn said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door, he got out of Finns grasp.

"No I don't think it is just yet I haven't had any fun," Logan said fiercely.

"Mate she is engaged she's happy and she has a kid leave her the bloody hell alone this isn't funny Logan Tristan is a Sergeant on leave from the Military, Luke is just really strong and Nathan Tristan's brother and Rory's friend Jess could kick your ass so stop being an arrogant prick and leave the poor girl alone!" Finn said in a dangerously low voice, grabbing Logan's arm and pulling him out the door.

"Rory Tristan I had a great time and I'm so sorry about Logan" Finn said before walking outside the door.

"Your welcome back anytime Finn" Tristan said sincerely.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey baby I know its rushing it but we need to have the wedding in the next 2 months" Tristan said while pulling Rory into his arms more while cuddling in bed.

"Why babe is something wrong?" Rory asked concern filling her voice.

"It's just you know I'm on leave from the Military but Rory if they need me back I have to return right away I have to be ready to leave at a moments notice for the next 3 years until my 5 years are done" Tristan stated praying she'd understand.

"Tristan what do you mean you'd just have to leave just like that?" Rory asked as the tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Baby don't cry I'm not going anywhere but in two months the government has the right to force me to go back to war, I'm on leave for two more months this time away they can't make me go but when two months is up I'll have to go whenever they need me too" Tristan tried to explain his heart was hurting watching her cry like this.

"How about December 10th that way we still have time to shop and get ready fro Christmas" Rory said trying to make the best of this without breaking down.

"Thank you for understanding baby I've dreaded this talk for ever" Tristan said nuzzling her neck gently.

"I understand but Tristan if you go back what happens to Jamie I'm not his mother if you leave he has to go back to Anna and Brent and I don't like Brent at all" Rory said starting to Freak out.

"Baby I have custody of him when we get married and sign some custody sheets with the lawyer he wont have to go back to Anna and Brent he could stay with you" Tristan said soothingly.

"But.." Rory mumbled.

"Rory nothings happening yet let's just go to sleep it's been a long day" Tristan said kissing her head as she laid her head on his chest.

Worry washed over Tristan he knew he would have to go back they had told him, he was one of the best in his department they said they didn't know how long he would have to go for but they knew they would need him back. He dreaded this day badly he wanted to stay here and be happy with Rory and Jamie they would be a nice plain simple family.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mom I was kind of wondering if you could help me" Rory said slightly nervous.

"Sure what do you need babe?" Lorelai asked.

"Can you help me plan the wedding for December 10th I know its kind of short notice and I'll explain later but it needs to be before 2 months from now" Rory said praying her mother wouldn't ask.

"Okay I'll ask later then, but yes babe I will help you plan it" Lorelai said not knowing what was bothering her daughter so much or why their was a time limit to have this wedding.

"Thanks mom! Do you think we could have it at the Inn and Sookie could cater?" Rory asked quickly.

"Sure babe! No problem but I do want to know what's going on soon" Lorelai said making a deal.

"I know thanks but I have to go to my next class, talk to you later love you!" Rory said hanging up.

XxXxXxXxX

Read and Review

Cathy-Rae


	11. Chapter 11

First Reactions, Second Thoughts

Chapter 11

Trory

Rated T for later chapters

XxXxXxXxX

"Oh look I love this dress!" Rory called.

"Oh Rory you cant be serious that dress is not the latest, I will not have my granddaughter running around like a broke out of date misfit" Emily said shaking her head in disgust at the dress.

"Mom it's her wedding, and her dress she can pick whatever she would like, we don't need your money or expertise in this" Lorelai said losing her cool.

"I've never, well if that's how you really feel then I guess I'll cancel the wedding planner as well" Emily said thinking they would come crawling back.

"Good she never wanted it in the first place, Rory has a mind of her own and she wants to use it to plan her magical day mother" Lorelai said honestly.

"Grandma what mom means is I want to start my life on my own with Tristan I don't want help I'm independent just like mom, the way I want the wedding is the wedding I've been dreaming about since I was a little girl" Rory said kindly.

"See Lorelai that's all you had to say!" Emily said smiling at Rory.

Lorelai rolled her eyes before giving Rory a small smile while pointing to the wedding dress.

"Try it on, or I'm going to disown you" Lorelai said laughing.

Rory nodded excitedly while grabbing the dress and going into the change room. She came out a few minutes later wearing a backless white dress with spaghetti straps. (Think Cheyenne's dress from Reba)

"Oh Rory" Both Lorelai and Emily said.

"Babe you have to get this dress" Lorelai said smiling excitedly.

"I'm getting this dress don't you worry!" Rory cried smiling happily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Invitations?" Rory asked.

"Check" Lorelai called.

"Music?" Rory replied.

"Check again" Lorelai said.

"Food?" Rory asked.

"Check" Lorelai said.

"Dress's?" Rory asked.

"Double check!" Lorelai called.

"Decorations and flowers?" Rory asked.

"Check and the Inn is a go sweetie I think we can relax for a while" Lorelai said basically belly flopping on the couch next to Rory.

"Okay we can take a break" Rory said.

"Are you ever going to tell me why the wedding has to be before the end of the month?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Mom Tristan's Military and the best in his line of work, he was only on a leave for so long and the end of his leave is this month, if he gets called back to work I have to be married to Tristan so I can take care of Jamie" Rory explained as tear's sat in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh Rory!" Lorelai said pulling her into a hug.

"Mom its only 3 more years and he's done for what he's signed up for" Rory said trying to convince herself more than her mother.

"Are you okay with this though?" Lorelai asked skeptically.

"As okay as I'll ever be" Rory said.

"Awe Hun" Lorelai said.

"I know mom and thanks for everything but I have to get home to Tristan and Jamie" Rory said hugging her mom goodbye before walking out the door quickly.

"They have no idea what they're getting themselves into" Lorelai said shaking her head while watching Rory get into her car from the window.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay Miss Gilmore, sign here and here and you will have custody of Mr. Jamie Nathan Dugrey" Said Tristan's Attorney Anthony Kovacs.

"Thank you Anthony" Tristan said shaking his hand when everything was over and done with.

"No problem and good luck to you and Rory next week" Anthony said smiling.

"Thank you" Rory said coming up and shaking his hand as well.

Rory and Tristan walked out of the office and into the parking lot. Tristan pulled Rory into his arms sensing her 'out of it' tense muscles.

"Rory what's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"Tris I'm now responsible for someone else's life, I mean it was one thing just being called mommy and acting like mommy but now I'm officially mommy" Rory said her voice shaking.

"Rory! To Jamie and me you have been mommy since the day at the zoo, you weren't just acting and being called mommy Jamie doesn't know the difference if you treat it differently he's going to know something's wrong" Tristan said quickly.

"I know but.." Rory started.

"No buts you've done wonders for both Jamie and me don't change a thing" Tristan insisted pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you Tristan" Rory said between kisses.

"And I love you too Rory don't ever change baby" Tristan said smiling down at her.

XxXxXxXxX

I know Shortest chapter ever but I thought I'd post this for now, I have to write one more chapter and then I have like 4 already down and waiting to be posted! So this week I'll get them posted by Friday for sure!

Read and review

Cathy-Rae


	12. Chapter 12

First Reactions, Second Thoughts

Chapter 12

Trory

Rated T for later chapters

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Mom!" Rory called from the bathroom.

"What Ror?" Lorelai asked coming towards the door.

"I'm getting married in an hour," Rory said smiling.

"I know and babe you look gorgeous," Lorelai said.

Rory stood wearing her white gown and looking into the full-length mirror, Lorelai stood next to her wearing a baby pink dress that fell just above her knee.

"Ror, Lorelai, we have to go the inn know!" Hailey called to them.

"Okay we'll be there in a minute" Lorelai said finally looking away from the mirror.

"Lets go mom I'm getting married soon" Rory squealed before getting into the limo.

Hailey, Paris and Lorelai laughed at Rory's excitement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The outside of the inn is decorated with flowers and streamers and chairs, people are waiting patiently for this moment. The whole town is perched on chairs as Morey starts playing the piano, Lorelai, Hailey and then Paris all make their way down the isle to stand across from Tristan, Nathan and Finn. They all turn their heads to watch Rory and Luke come round the corner and stop where the runway starts.

Rory and Luke walk towards Tristan and the Minister. Lorelai has tears in her eyes and Luke looks like he is about to tear up as well, this makes Tristan and Rory laugh. Finally Luke kiss's Rory's forehead and stands by Finn and Tristan takes Rory's hands in his.

The Minister starts to talk and begins the ceremony, it went by like that for Tristan and Rory all they ever heard or saw was the other one saying 'I do', soon they were walking away and people were smiling and clapping at them.

They were talking to everyone inside the inn; the music was playing softly in the background, Tristan conned the Dj into playing country, his secret love. When he heard the song her pulled her onto the dance floor, she was wrapped up in his arms while he started whispering the words into her ear.

"Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you 

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

Chorus

Solo

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you"

"I love you Mary" Tristan mumbled into her neck.

"I love you too," Rory said smiling.

"One more song Mary, don't worry about me having to leave okay," Tristan said pulling her back towards the dance floor.

Rory was about to say something when she heard the lyrics of the song.

There's a plane flyin' outta here tonight  
Destination New Orleans  
Boss man says my big promotion's on the line  
He says that's right where I need to be

Lately I've been on the road more than I've been home  
All this leavin' her alone is killin' me  
And holdin' her right now has got me thinkin' more and more  
This is right where I need to be

Where when I hear her I can see her  
I can smell her sweet perfume  
I can feel her skin against me when I sleep  
Where I won't miss her I can kiss her  
Anytime that I want to  
Yeah that's right where I need to be  
Yeah that's right where I need to be

There's a plane flyin' outta here tonight  
With an empty first class seat  
'Cause I've finally got all my priorities in line  
And I'm right where I need to be

Where when I hear her I can see her  
I can smell her sweet perfume  
I can feel her skin against me when I sleep  
Where I won't miss her I can kiss her  
Anytime that I want to  
Yeah that's right where I need to be  
Yeah I'm right where I need to be

"Oh Tristan" Rory said moving even closer to Tristan.

"I don't ever want to be anywhere else Mary remember that" Tristan said kissing her.

They continued dancing until Lorelai cut in making Tristan leave for her and Rory's mother daughter dance, then Jamie cut in for his dance with his mom. Rory picked him up and set him on her hip they continued dancing and Rory would dip so Jamie would be upside down, he would giggle at this every time she would do it. Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory and Jamie and joined in on dancing with them. Everyone was in awe watching the family together; it was truly a happy ending.

"They're perfect together," Lorelai said while perched in Luke's arms.

"They are aren't they" Karen said standing next to Luke with Keith on her other side.

XxXxXxX

Its short I know really short but now I can update the other chapters.

Read and review

Cathy-Rae


	13. Chapter 13

First Reactions, Seconds Thoughts

Chapter 13

Trory

Rated T for later chapters

XxXxX

The phone call had come Tristan was being sent back, he knew this would happen deep down and he knew Jamie wouldn't understand he only worried about Rory and what she would think, it would be the hardest on her anyways no husband to help look after Jamie no one around to help protect her no one to watch Jamie while she was at school. It was the hardest thing Tristan knew he had to do: Telling Rory good-bye for now.

He sat at their kitchen table in their apartment surrounded by their things and their memories. He grabbed for the yellow notebook paper and the girly pen on the table and started writing letters. Letters about how he couldn't wait to come home and how he felt about her and Jamie and letters to Rory and Jamie if he didn't come home those were the letters he didn't want to right, hell he didn't want to have to write any letters but he had too.

Letter 1 I am coming home

_Dear Mary,_

_I know by now your probably hating me for leaving but I promise you I will fight to come home to you and to Jamie both of you are my life and I don't ever want to lose that, promise me you wont get over me promise that you'll always love me like I love you. Endless love that can not be messed with is what we have Rory Dugrey and I don't want you to forget that when I'm away I want you to constantly remind yourself and Jamie how much I love you two and that I'll be home as quickly as I can, I promise you I will come home Rory and you and I and Jamie will be together again and happy and we can move on from this together._

_I hope this song shows you what I feel and what I want you to feel:_

Loving you  
Like I never have before.  
And needing you.  
Just to open up that door.  
And begging you.  
Might somehow turn the tides.  
And tell me to  
Ive gotta get his off my mind.  
I never thought Id be speaking these words,  
I never thought Id need to say.  
Another day alone is more than I can take.  
(chorus)  
Wont you save me?  
Savins what I need.  
I just want to be,  
By your side.  
Wont you save me?  
I dont wanna be.  
Just drifting through this sea  
Of life.  
Want to.  
Listen please.  
Baby, dont walk out that door.  
Im on my knees.  
Youre all Im living for.  
I never thought Id be speaking these words,  
Never thought Id find a way.  
Another day alone is more than I can take.  
Wont you save me?  
Savins is what I need.  
I just want to be,  
By your side.  
Wont you save me?  
I dont wanna be.  
Just drifting through this sea  
Of life.  
Suddenly the sky is falling  
Could it be its too late for me?  
And if I never said Im sorry.  
Well Im wrong, yes Im wrong.  
Baby now you hear my spirit calling.  
Wondering if shes longing for me?  
And then I know  
That I cant live without her.  
Wont you save me?  
Savins what I need.  
I just want to be,  
By your side.  
Wont you save me?  
I dont wanna be.  
Just drifting through this sea  
Of life.  
Wont you save me?  
Savins what I need.  
I just want to be,  
By your side.  
Wont you save me?  
I dont wanna be.  
Just drifting through this sea  
Of life.  
Wont you save me?  
Wont you save me?  
Wont you save me?

_Mary as long as you're their hoping and wishing for me to come home again soon you'll be saving me, I'll always be there for you baby because I love you more than life itself._

_I'll be your lover for life_

_Your soul mate for eternity _

_Just don't go and forget me_

_Always and forever_

_Your husband,_

_Tristan Dugrey_

Letter number 2 I am not coming home:

_Mary I will always love you and I will wait for your at heavens gate just take as much time as you need raising our son, take as much time as you need living your life for yourself, if you need to move on I'll understand but just remember I'll be waiting for you forever and always._

_I didn't come, I didn't make it out of their alive but I fought for you and I fought for our son but I guess it didn't work out the way we planned It would. Remember this song Mary because its how I'll think of it._

_If you're reading this  
My momma is sitting there  
Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here  
I sure wish I could give you one more kiss  
War was just a game we played when we were kids   
Well I'm laying down my gun  
I'm hanging up my boots  
I'm up here with God  
And we're both watching over you  
So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go.  
If you're reading this I'm already home.  
If you're reading this  
Half way around the world  
I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl  
I hope she looks like you  
I hope she fights like me  
Stand up for the innocent and the weak  
I'm laying down my gun  
Hanging up my boots  
Tell dad I don't regret that i followed in his shoes  
So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
If you're reading this, I'm already home  
If you're reading this, there is going to come a day  
You move on and find someone else and that's okay   
Just remember this  
I'm in a better place  
Soldiers live in peace and angels sing amazing grace  
So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
If you're reading this  
If you're reading this  
I'm already home_

_Tell the rest I love them all, tell them we'll all see each other soon, life has a funny way of showing you your life's plan whether it be givin to us or taken away, remember Mary we'll meet again at a time and a place after your lived your life, we'll meet at heavens gate, and will hug and kiss just like we did before I left and never came back. _

_I love you Mary always and forever to eternity and no end,_

_Mrs. Dugrey remember this day and remember this place and our memories because will have it back in another time and place._

_Ps. In another time or place Mary xoxo_

Letter 3 I am coming home

_Dear Jamie,_

_I don't want to bore you with the mushy stuff I know you hate but I have a song just for you I hope it helps you think of me._

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound   
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there  
She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes  
I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are  
I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already there_

_Jamie no matter what I'm always there looking out for you, I'll see you when I get home we'll hang out like we used to annoy your mom until she gives in and comes along with us. Don't give up on my bub because I'll be back soon. _

_Love dear old dad, _

_Watch out for your mom while I'm gone little man. _

_This isn't goodbye it's only see you soon. _

_Xoxo_

Letter 4 if I don't come home

_Dear Jamie,_

_I obviously didn't make it back to you or your mom I know you'll probably hate me for it one day but I fought to come home everyday. Do me a favor take care of your mom and do what ever you can to make her happy I don't care if its ten years down the road just make sure she moves on and lives her life. I don't think there is much more to say I just hope you grow up like your mom strong willed and independent and strive for what you want I know your mom and if she says you can do it boy you can do it._

_I love you Jamie you're my entire life you're my blood in different form so you have my bad behavior don't give your momma a hard time look after everything when you get older and have fun growing up kid. Find the person that makes you happy bub like your momma made me and she still will not matter if I'm dead or not. You can only find love like that once don't screw that up cause in some cases you can never get it back._

_I love you forever my boy,_

_Take care of yourself,_

_Look out for your momma,_

_Make sure she's happy again._

_Love Dad _

Tristan hid the letters in a box under the bed and walked into the kitchen to start making dinner for Rory and Jamie they were do home and second and he didn't want anyone to catch on to what he was doing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Anyways Paris we should be getting home" Rory said picking Jamie up and walking towards to door.

"Okay take care sweetie," Paris said.

"Thanks for calming me down" Rory said before leaving.

Rory walked out towards her car and put Jamie in his car seat before climbing in the front and driving towards her and Tristan's apartment.

Rory opened the door leading a half a sleep Jamie to the couch and putting on cartoons for him, she walked into the kitchen to see Tristan staring into the freezer not moving.

"Baby are you okay?" Rory asked walking over to him.

"Huh oh uh yeah I'm fine Mare" Tristan said snapping out of his haze.

"Are you sure you look out of it? Did something happen today while Jamie and I were out?" Rory asked soothingly.

"Mary I have to tell you something" Tristan said looking down a sad expression crossing his face.

"They called didn't they?" Rory asked a silent tear falling down her cheek.

"Yeah baby they did" Tristan said sadly pulling her into his arms.

"How long do we have?" Rory asked not caring anymore letting the tears fall down freely.

"A week, I have to leave next Wednesday" Tristan said his own tears falling now.

"For how long?" Rory asked.

"A year Rory a friggin year" Tristan said pulling away and slamming his fists onto the counter.

"They wouldn't listen Ror I tried I did baby I tried but they wouldn't let up the soonest I could come home was a year" Tristan cried bitterly.

"I know you tried Tristan and I know it's not your fault baby I know" Rory said rubbing his back.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"Oh Jamie come her bub" Tristan said picking up his son in his arms.

"There is something we need to tell you baby," Rory said.

XxXxXxXxX

There I'll add more later!

Read and review

Cathy-Rae


	14. Chapter 14

First Reactions, Second Thoughts

Chapter 14

Trory

Rated T for later chapters

"But your coming back right Daddy, your not going to leave me like my other mommy did right?" Jamie asked tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Jamie daddy doesn't want to leave but daddy has to, I'll always come back for you little man, nothing in this world is going to stop me from coming home for you!" Tristan said scooping him up in a big hug.

Rory sat there with her head in her hands and silently cried, Tristan walked back and force in front of the window in their living room, rubbing Jamie's back till he calmed down and until he fell asleep.

"It's not fair Tristan" Rory said looking up.

"He doesn't need this, I don't need this" Rory said.

"I know but I have three more years and I'm done Rory I wont have to go back," Tristan said sitting down next to her.

"It's not fair but I'll stand by you, through thick and thin, were in this together and in the end we'll be together again" Rory said grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Forever baby, as long as you think of me, I'm home and I'll be here," Tristan said squeezing her hand back.

"Put him to bed" Rory said gesturing to Jamie.

"I will in a minute," Tristan said.

"You'll be okay, we'll all be okay baby" Tristan said.

"I know, hey I'm going to go for a walk I'll be home soon," Rory said standing up.

"Are you sure I could ask someone to watch him for a while and come with you" Tristan said sweetly.

"No it's okay I just need to wrap my mind around this" Rory said smiling at him.

"I'll be home soon," Rory said walking out the door.

"I hope so, I want all the time with you I can get" Tristan said quietly after the door closed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rory walked a few blocks it wasn't dark out quite yet it was only 7:30 on a Wednesday night. She walked through the neighborhood staring at everything; this was the way her and Tristan would walk to take Jamie to the park. As soon as she got there she walked straight to the swings and sat down.

"I hope you bring him home, it would make everything so easy" Rory said looking up at the sky.

"I wish he didn't have to go, but I guess he's working for you for a while huh? Trying to make the peace, where it should already be" Rory said.

"I never really believed much in you or talked to you, I think for the next year that's gunna change a whole lot" Rory said bitterly.

She sat there and swung on her swing for hour's when she finally made it home it was 11:30, she walked into the living room to see Tristan sitting there crying silently.

"I started to think you left" Tristan said numbly.

"I.." Rory started.

"That you gave up on me on us, that you finally had enough, that you couldn't take the fact I had to leave you and Jamie behind. I thought I had lost you for good" Tristan said looking up at her.

"Tristan" Rory said her heart breaking with his words and the broken look on his face.

"Promise me you wont leave me, promise you wont leave Jamie, just promise you'll be here till the end" Tristan said falling to his knees in front of her.

"Tristan I love you I'm never going anywhere, this is where I want to be, don't you forget that" Rory said hugging him.

"Come on let's go to bed" Rory said pulling him up and making him follow her to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They laid together wrapped in each others arms, it was their last night together for a year and they were going to make it worth it. They didn't care about anything else, they just wanted the feeling of holding each other to last them for a year, of course he had to leave behind more, his lover and his child.

"I'm going to miss this" Rory said sadly.

"I'm going to miss waking up to you, the smell of your hair, the way you feel when I hold you, the way you and Jamie look together when your hanging out, holding your hand, kissing you and much more Mary" Tristan said pulling her closer to him.

"Mommy Daddy I cant sleep" Jamie said as he snuck into there room.

"Come here little man" Rory said pulling him under the blanket between her and Tristan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tristan lies awake just watching Rory and Jamie sleep next to him; he was going to miss these moments. He felt bad when he go the call he just wanted to be here with them instead. He looked over at the clock he knew he had to get his stuff together. Gradually he rolled out of bed and put his duffle bag by the door, he changed into his outfit, god how he hated this outfit, he wore his brown camo pants and his white wife beater and his dog tags. He had time so he figured he might as well get it over with, he stood in the bathroom and started shaving his hair off. When he was done he stood there and looked at himself.

"I used to think this was a look of freedom, and responsibility the ultimate work uniform but now all I see is a depressed man leaving his family" Tristan stated sadly.

"Hey wake up I have to leave soon," Tristan said gently shaking Rory awake.

"Hey military man" Rory said kissing him.

"Get dressed while I get Jamie dressed" Tristan said kissing her forehead.

Rory nodded as she rolled out of bed and went over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and one of Tristan's wifebeaters. She changed quickly and put her hair in a ponytail and brushed her teeth. She walked into the living room to see Tristan slipping on a pair of boots. She grabbed her hoodie and slipped on her converse. She smiled she was an unconventional mom when it came to dressing.

They got in the car and drove to the airport, he was getting anxious and she was getting nervous. They pulled up and parked, Tristan grabbed his back and carried a half awake Jamie into the airport. Tristan put his duffle bag down and put Jamie on his side while pulling Rory into his arms.

"I love you Both so much" Tristan said.

"I love you too daddy, I'm going to miss!" Jamie said.

"I'll miss you to bub" Tristan said letting a tear fall down.

"Can I put you down for a second?" Tristan asked Jamie.

Jamie nodded quickly slipping out of his father's arm and sitting on the chair behind them.

"I love you baby, please be safe as safe as you can be at least" Rory cried into his cheek.

"Baby I'll be back soon don't you worry, I'll miss you soo much" Tristan said.

"Last call for flight 23" The lady on the speaker called.

"Baby I have to go but I love you and I'll miss you, take care of yourself and Jamie, I'll call you as soon as I can I promise" Tristan said kissing her as thoroughly as he could quickly.

"Hey bub I'll miss you I love you and take care of you momma, behave! Daddy will be home soon I promise you" Tristan said pulling Jamie into a hug.

"I'll miss you too and I will daddy I promise" Jamie said.

Tristan walked away slowly he walked through security, he turned and looked back tears sliding down his face, he blew them both a kiss and winked at Rory. Rory held Jamie in her arms and they both waved to him as he walked through the gate and towards the plane.

"Its just you and me for a while Bub" Rory said, kissing his head.

"Yeah" Jamie agreed leaning against Rory.

XxXxXxX

There I have another chapter I need to add some little bit to it and then I can post it

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Read and review

Cathy-Rae


	15. Chapter 15

First Reactions, Second Thoughts

Chapter 15

Trory

Rated T for later chapters

XxXxXxX

"Hailey I need to talk to you" Rory cried into the phone.

"Ror? What's wrong!?" Hailey asked.

"Can you come over?" Rory asked with a shaky voice.

"I'll be over in a couple of hours okay Rory!" Hailey said as she hung up the phone quickly.

Hailey drove from tree hill to Hartford within an hour and a half instead of the two hours and fifteen minutes it usually took to get there. Tristan had left that week and Rory was heartbroken all she would do was take care of Jamie and school nothing fun she wouldn't take a break at all. Hailey knew something was wrong because Rory never cracks this quickly.

"Rory I'm here sweetheart are you okay?" Hailey asked letting her self in the apartment with her key.

"I'm in here" Rory called from the bedroom.

"Oh Rory what's wrong?" Hailey asked seeing Rory crumpled in a ball on Tristan's side of the bed.

"Hailey I'm Pregnant" Rory whispered.

"Oh Rory its going to be okay sweetheart" Hailey said wrapping Rory up in her arms.

"I cant do this Hailey I talked to Yale this morning I dropped out, they said because of my grandpa and how well I did so far they are saving me a place on this list for when I can go back, I have money to support me and Jamie but I don't know what I'm going to do about the baby I mean I've thought about Tristan and I having a baby but with him gone I don't know if I can do this and I don't want to tell him cause that would make him feel even worse about having to leave" Rory ranted as she cried into Hailey's shoulder.

"Rory move to Tree Hill, Karen's their I'm their and Nathan's their, we'll all help you look after Jamie and help you with the pregnancy" Hailey said.

"But I can't truly just up and leave can I?" Rory asked.

"The apartments paid for you can rent it out and come move in with me and Nathan, he and I already talked about this when Tristan told us he had to leave" Hailey said.

"I guess, Hailes I think I want to move soon," Rory said.

"No problem sweetie we can move you in by next week, and how about we keep the baby a secret until Tristan comes home huh?" Hailey said.

"Okay but only because I don't want him to feel bad about having to leave" Rory said serious.

"I promise I wont say a thing, I'll only tell Karen and Nathan and I'll make sure they don't say anything," Hailey said.

"Thanks Hailes" Rory said a small smile poking out at the side of her mouth.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm going to miss you little girl," Lorelai said through tears.

"I know mom and I know in the last year in a half you've lost me but I love you and I'll be around on some weekends but I need to be close to him and this is the only way," Rory said desperately trying to please her mother.

"I know babe, you do what you have to for your family I know what its like" Lorelai said kissing Rory's head.

"I'll see you soon mom" Rory said hugging Lorelai one more time before walking towards her car.

As Rory pulled out of the parking spot she looked in the rearview mirror her mother was waving goodbye from her apartment building, Jamie was asleep in his car seat and Tristan and her baby was growing inside of her. It's going to be a long 8 and a half months Rory thought before focusing completely on the road again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rory talked Jamie into his bed in his new bedroom in Nathan and Hailey's house. She truly couldn't thank those to enough they put her and Jamie up in a house and they put up with her moping in the kitchen while she listened to country music, Tristan had made a cd of his favorite country songs and Rory couldn't stop listening to them, they were all slow sad love song's that Rory fell in love with.

Rory walked towards her room, she looked at the walls were countless photo's were of her and Tristan and Tristan and Jamie, thinking about the days a couple of months ago when she was complete, she wished for that again but deep down she needed this to happen she needed to learn how to breathe without him every second of everyday like she was accustomed too.

She lied down on her bed putting her hand on her growing belly and smiled. Only 5 more months till the baby came and only 8 till Tristan came home, she could wait that's what she told herself and Tristan on the phone when he called.

"Mommy is Daddy ever coming home?" Jamie asked with tears in his eyes.

"Oh sweetie daddy will be home soon right after the baby is born" Rory said pulling Jamie next to here on the bed, rubbing his back till he fell asleep.

Soon they were both curled up together asleep and that's how Nathan and Hailey found them, Hailey grabbed her camera and took a picture of this. She was making a book for Tristan, it was detailed pictures of Rory's pregnancy, she knew he was better off not knowing about the baby till he came home but she knew he would have wanted to know about everything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Is that her?" Dan asked.

"Yeah that's her," Karen said smiling as Rory served coffee to a couple; subconsciously she was rubbing her belly, while talking to the couple.

"She's beautiful I guess he did do good for himself" Dan said.

"He did but at this moment I know he is hurting being away from Jamie and Rory, he doesn't even know she's pregnant Rory said she couldn't be the one held accountable if Tristan started going crazy trying to get home to her and getting himself hurt, she said she wouldn't and we aren't aloud to tell him" Karen explained.

"She's a brave girl" Dan managed to say after finding his voice.

"Not many women would stay by his side right now" Karen commented.

"He's a lucky man," Dan said before walking out of the café.

"Who was that?" Rory asked after walking over to Karen.

"Tristan's father Dan" Karen said before patting her back and walking towards more customers.

"I'll see you later Karen I have to go to my Doctors appointment" Rory called while walking towards the door.

"Bye sweetheart" Karen said waving to Rory as she walked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mrs. Dugrey" the nurse called into the waiting room.

"That's me," Rory said getting out of the chair.

"Right this way dear" the nurse said kindly showing her into an examination room.

"Hi there Rory, you look great!" Dr. Michaels said sweetly.

"Hi Dr. Michaels" Rory said to the woman.

"So I know I asked last time but do you want to know the sex of your baby? Last time you said you weren't sure at the moment" Dr. Michaels said.

"Actually I do want to know, I had this dream that it was a baby girl, the suspense is killing me" Rory joked.

"Well let me go through the file and see," Dr. Michaels laughed.

Rory waited patiently playing with the edge of the gown she was forced to wear, she couldn't stand it anymore she needed to know.

"Well Rory it looks like Tristan is coming home to a little girl, that dream of yours was right" Dr. Michaels smiled.

"Thank you" Rory said she couldn't contain her smile anymore.

XxXxXxX

Okay I know it skips ahead a lot at parts but that's just how I'm writing it! Lol :P

Read and Review

Thanks!

Cathy-Rae


	16. Chapter 16

First Reactions, Second Thoughts

Chapter 16

Trory

Rated T for later chapters

Thanks for being patient guys I know I haven't updated in a while and this chapter has a lot of mistakes so bare with me! Next chapter will be written better I promise!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So I cant wait any longer, do I have another grandson or do I have a granddaughter?!" Karen cried excitedly jumping and coming out from around the counter.

"You have your very first granddaughter" Rory said smiling.

"I'm so happy for you Rory, really I am" Karen said holding her an arms length away.

"Thank you for everything Karen" Rory said honestly.

"It's my pleasure baby" Karen said in a motherly tone.

"Oh My God, Rory there you are, Tristan called while you were at the Doctors he could only talk for a minute but he convinced everyone to let him come home early he'll be home in a month" Hailey yelled running across the café.

"Hailey this better not be a joke," Rory warned.

"It's not I promise ask Nathan he was listening too!" Hailey cried pulling Rory into a hug.

"He's really coming home, and I'm now six and a half months pregnant, how am I going to tell him?" Rory asked.

"We have a month to figure that out but for now its time to celebrate ginger ale at my house!" Karen cried flipping the open sign to closed while pulling the girls with her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"God Mare I miss you so much" Tristan whispered into the phone.

"I miss you too baby" Rory said happy tears rolling down her face.

"I'll be home in a week, I can't wait to move in to our apartment sounds like you and Hailey have been busy, you and Jamie and I can be together again, but you never told me why you moved to tree hill" Tristan said curiously.

"Um I wanted to be close to you and this seemed the best possible situation," Rory answered partly truthfully.

"Alright Mary I'll let it go for now but I will get it out of you" Tristan said teasingly.

"I'm sure you will sweetheart," Rory laughed.

"Mommy if daddy's coming home sooner does that mean jazzy is too?" Jamie asked dumbfounded.

"Um baby I'll explain later ok no more talk about jazzy" Rory said in a strict voice.

"Who's Jazzy Ror?" Tristan asked curiously.

"You'll meet her when you get home, I'm sure you'll love her" Rory said honestly.

"Okay well I have to go but I'll see you and Jamie in a week" Tristan said sadness filling his voice.

"Oh baby its only another week you can make it" Rory said picking up on his sadness.

"I know I just want to be home now with you guys" Tristan said sighing.

"I know, I love you and Jamie does too," Rory said sweetly.

"I love you guys too," Tristan whispered before hanging up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mommy why can't I talk about jazzy?" Jamie asked obviously confused.

"Baby jasmine is a surprise for daddy we can't tell daddy about the baby till he comes home okay" Rory said hugging Jamie.

"Oh okay" Jamie said hugging his mom before leaving the room and going into his new room in their new apartment.

It was down the road from Hailey and Nathan's and a street over from Karen's house. There was a park across the street for Jamie to play at and a grocery store in the other direction, it was the best neighborhood she could have hoped for. Except for the two teenage boys who kept flirting with her you would think with a growing belly and a son with her they would get the hint that and the ring on her finger but no they hadn't.

"Hey sexy you wanna go out later" One boy called while the other snickered.

Rory grabbed Jamie's hand tighter and they kept walking, one hand protectively sitting on her stomach, she kept her head up high, she wasn't going to let them get to her. They were just two punk teens that always seemed to go to far.

"Oh you know not goin to answer us, look man that little white girl aint even gunna acknowledge us" The guy said starting to get mad.

"Hey drop it man she's got her kid with her, that's like some guy messin' with Anita and Ophelia" The short bald man said, he had obvious control over the two goons.

Rory smiled and kept walking her and Jamie crossed the street and went towards the park, Jamie let go of her and ran towards the playground while Rory went and sat on the bench. Soon the man that stuck up for her was walking towards the bench she sat on and a young girl went towards the playground as well.

He sat down on the other side of the bench, he wasn't very tall but they something about him screamed structure and power and a form of discipline, this man could take charge but blend in, his attitude gave everything away. It was comforting to her to know this about him.

"My names Eli and the two idiots aren't going to mess with you again" Eli said turning to look at her.

"Rory and thank you, I just didn't have time to let them get to me yeah no" Rory answered gesturing to her stomach and the Jamie.

"Yeah I know, I wouldn't want to idiots being like that to my sister and my niece so why should they do that to you and your kid" Eli said honestly.

"Well thank you Eli" Rory said honestly.

"My pleasure, anyone messes with you come find me I look after my own and I can tell I'm gunna get a protective streak over you, most girls in the building are like my little sisters, it'll irritate you but you'll grow to be thankful theirs a lot a creeps around here" Eli said laughing.

"Thanks I guess" Rory said smiling she wasn't put off by his forwardness something about him screamed safety as he talked and she knew his words were true, Eli was soon to be a friend.

"How old is he?" Eli asked.

"He's almost 5" Rory said smiling.

"When's the baby due?" He asked smiling.

"A little over a month now" Rory said rubbing her belly.

"How old are you then? If you don't mind me asking" Eli wondered.

"I'm 21 and I don't, how bout you?" Rory answered.

"I'm 24" Eli answered leaning backwards on the bench.

"I think we've got new best friends on our hands" Rory said pointing at Jamie and the young girl.

"Ophelia always makes friends wherever she goes" Eli laughed quietly.

"That's a beautiful name, how old is she?" Rory asked.

"Same age as your son, almost 5" Eli said.

"I think Ophelia and Jamie will be good friends," Rory said with a small smile.

"I think your right" Eli said watching as the two kids played together and laughed at each other.

"He needs a friend here, it's only my brother and sister in law and mother in law, he has no one to play with" Rory said truthfully.

"Who's your mother in law, I mean if you don't mind telling me" He said uneasily, thinking he pushed her to far and asked a personal question.

"You know Karen's Café?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, Nathan and Tristan's mom owns that place" He said knowingly.

"I'm married to Tristan" Rory said.

"Oh wow I used to play ball with Tristan when we were kids" Eli said.

"Small world after all" Rory joked.

"It defiantly is Mrs. Dugrey" Eli joked.

"Uncle Eli can Jamie come with us to lunch, please!" Ophelia begged.

"Only if its okay with Jamie's mom" Eli laughed at his niece.

"Can you and Jamie come to lunch with us please?" Ophelia asked turning to Rory.

"Sure that would be nice" Rory said smiling at the young girl.

Eli and Rory grabbed their respective kids hands and they walked down the street to the pizza place. They grabbed a booth and ate, the kids talking about random things while Rory and Eli talked about Tristan and life itself.

"Alright Jamie we have to get home and clean because Daddy is coming home tomorrow" Rory said smiling excitedly.

"Yeah Daddy's coming home!" Jamie cried.

"Thank you Eli it was nice talking to you and Jamie had a ball" Rory said laughing before waving goodbye and grabbing Jamie's hand as they walked out of the pizza place.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come on Jamie put on your shoes and then we can go pick up Daddy" Rory said smiling excitedly.

"Okay mommy! Can we tell Daddy about Jazzy?" Jamie asked jumping towards the door and putting on his shoes quickly.

"Yeah baby we can! No come on let's get in the car," Rory said leading him out of their apartment.

They walked through the parking lot till they got to Rory's car and they both got in. Rory pulled the car in the direction of the church, there was a party for all the men and women coming home and their families. They decided that meeting at a church was a more pleasant environment to greet your loved ones than a busy airport.

Rory pulled up into the parking lot of a beautiful church, her and Jamie got out and stood with all the other families, the bus was due any second now and Rory and Jamie were holding each others hand, both couldn't contain their smiles.

Rory's heart dropped with excitement the bus pulled up men and women were literally running off the bus in search of their families, Jamie dropped Rory's hand and went running towards the bus, where Tristan had just come off of. She watched at Tristan scooped Jamie up and held him tightly, she saw Jamie's mouth move a mile a minute in joy of his fathers return.

Rory's hand lay on her stomach and watched as Tristan and Jamie walked over towards her, Jamie was set down on the ground as Tristan pulled Rory into a kiss, one they had both dreamt and missed, she was pulled into his arms as best as she could due to the size of her stomach.

Tristan pulled away and looked down at her he put on hand on her belly and rubbed it while the other hand lay on her cheek a smile appeared on his face.

"A baby?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah our baby, Jasmine also known as Jazzy" Rory said laughing.

"I defiantly will love her," Tristan laughed remembering the conversation about growing to love Jazzy.

"I defiantly hope so Mr. Dugrey" Rory smiled before pulling him into a quick kiss.

"Tristan!" A voice called from somewhere in the parking lot.

Tristan and Rory turned to see an older man walking towards them; a smile broke out on Tristan's already overjoyed face.

"Sergeant" Tristan said shaking the man's hand.

"You've done wonders for yourself since you've left my school" The man said.

"Ror this is my old teacher from military school David Carlton, he never let me get away with anything, Sergeant this if my wife Rory and my son Jamie" Tristan said gesturing to everyone.

"Rory that name sounds familiar" David said with a wink to Tristan.

"It's nice to meet you sir" Rory said shaking David's hand.

"You to Rory" David said kindly.

"And how does he know my name Tristan" Rory asked while giving him a curious look.

"I may have talked about you a little" Tristan said looking down slightly embarrassed.

"Slightly? Boy we could have written a documentary about this girl with the way you talked" David laughed.

"Really now and what did you say about me Tristan?" Rory asked astonished.

"Nothing just normal stuff yeah know" Tristan rambled.

"Oh you know how you wouldn't give him the time of day the fact you were the only girl worth going after that the only reason he was making an effort was so when he came back he could impress you" David stated simply.

"Thanks a lot Sergeant" Tristan laughed.

"I was impressed but manly because of how good a father he is" Rory said absentmindedly rubbing her belly.

"Looks like you've got your life in order cadet, how far along are you" David asked Rory after turning away from Tristan.

"In about a month" Rory said looking at Tristan.

"So am I the last to know or what?" Tristan laughed holding her closer to him.

"No not the last David just found out too," Rory laughed.

"So why didn't you tell him, if you don't mind me asking" David asked curiously.

"I know Tristan would have done anything in his power to get home and I wasn't going to be the cause of an accident because he was rushing to get home," Rory said honestly.

"Baby" Tristan said kissing her head.

"Well I couldn't do this on my own Tristan I wasn't going to let you do something even more dangerous just to get home" Rory said.

"I'm not mad I'm glad you made that decision, I'm just happy I'm home sooner than I was supposed to be, Jasmine would have already been born then" Tristan said rubbing his hand over her belly while her hand lay on top of his.

"I'm proud of you boy, your alive again, when you came to that school I thought you were a lost cause you gave up on letting yourself live, personally I blame your father for that one but now your letting yourself live" David said truthfully.

"Thank you sir, and I do have something to live for," Tristan said picking up Jamie and holding Rory's hand.

"Well I'll see you at the reunion in a few years then" David said.

"You know you don't need an excuse to come visit me, I know you've been checking up on me since I graduated" Tristan laughed.

"Can you blame me I needed to make sure you were kicked in the right direction, but it looks like I don't need to be checking up on you anymore" David laughed innocently.

"Doesn't mean you have to stop, I know you you'll find out where we live, use the address for good use and come and see us alright" Tristan said demandingly in a kind way.

"Yes sir" David said jokingly.

"It was nice meeting you, and I'll be looking forward to you coming to visit and meeting the other baby in the future" Rory said shaking his hand.

"You too Rory and I will I promise" David said leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Goodbye Sir it was good seeing you again" Tristan said shaking his hand.

"Look after yourself Cadet" David said before walking off.

"Lets go home, we have a lot to talk about" Tristan smiled sweetly at Rory and Jamie.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Next chapter up soon I promise!

Read and review

Cathy-Rae


End file.
